


The Lost Pharaoh

by etheraele



Series: The Lost Pharaoh [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheraele/pseuds/etheraele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With your father's life on the line, you decide to go to Egypt to rescue him, not knowing what's waiting for you there. Turns out you're not the only one hot on his trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; hi so i used to write on this account all the time but my interests have changed so… this account is going to change,, there’s not enough nathan drake fics out there so i decided to… write a series (i hope its not cringy)
> 
> also i was lost as to what they should be looking for so i went something thats pretty common and most people know about pyramids… so… just pretend tourism isnt allowed there atm? hahahah… chapter 2 coming soon? because i’m such trash ): 
> 
> original posted on tumblr nadinesass

You practically sunk into the train seat when you got there, when you accepted the job in Egypt it was to help people who needed help, not to be chased down by a bunch of goons because of someone who you were related to. You’d nearly been shot, 3 times, yes, you counted, and you swore you felt like someone was watching you even when you got away.

You looked outside the window, letting out a silent huff. The train was on the way to Cairo and from there you were planning to find a way to get to the pyramids… A way that was unknown, currently. You weren’t planning to have this detour to the pyramids but some recent events forced you to. It was your father’s last wish before he went missing, you had no idea where he went, but you had a strong feeling that the goons you were dealing with earlier had something to do with it.

“Is that seat taken?” A man, his arm leaning against the pole of the seat motioned to the empty seat next to you, pulling you out of your day dream.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah it’s free.” You replied warily, not that he looked suspicious, but then again, who could you trust after all that’s happened so far? 

He sat down after putting his duffel bag on the bag holder above your heads, he let out a sigh of relief. Looks like you’re not the only one stressing a bit now huh?

“(Y/N/LN), that’s you, in the flesh and bone.” He spoke up, it honestly looked like he had a smirk plastered on his face ever since he started talking.

You were almost certain he was one of the goons that was after you, was he? You were having doubts. You certainly didn’t remember him from the brawl you had in the market, then again, you didn’t really get a good look at anyone’s face. You mustered your courage to speak up,

“Yeah, the one and only.” You smiled shyly, praying this was going to end well, you fiddled with your thumbs waiting for a reply

Please be on my side

Please be on my side

Please be on my side

Just as you opened your mouth to talk, you heard the cart doors open, a group of people stomped their way in, they scattered, asking each passenger something then moving onto the next. You were too behind to make out what they were asking, but judging from their… heavy attire you had a strong feeling they were after you. You gulped, not ready to test your luck, stealthily standing up. “Your name… What is it?” you asked, glancing back at the people ahead to see how far they were.

“Nathan Drake, going somewhere?”

You gulped, maybe he was with them after all, “Uh…” you glanced back at the people at the front of the cart, they were getting closer, “Washroom!” you smiled nervously, shimmying your way out of the seats and into the aisle. You walked to the end of the cart, getting closer to the washroom, right now that was your only escape route, you couldn’t jump out of a moving train…

“Over there!” you hear someone yell from behind you, shit, they found you. You pick up your pace through the seat aisle. You feel your heart stop as soon as you reach the end of the cart, the words;

EMERGENCY

are written in a strong red, you spot the handle and press and pull, as this situation really left you with no other choice, you take a step back as the door flies out falling on the train tracks behind the train. You take a deep breath as you latch yourself onto the ongoing pipe on the exterior of the train. You look back at the door, the wind blocking anything that’s been said on the inside. You continue walking on the ledge, holding onto the pipe above your head for dear life.

As you glance back to the door one of the men that was chasing you comes flying out, you mentally flinch as he hits the train tracks… Wait who did that?

You look back to the door and see a somewhat familiar face pop out. “Nathan Drake was it?” You yell loud enough for him to hear you, he gives you a salute before latching onto the train’s pipes, making his way towards you.

“We need to get in the head of the train, our buddies are in there and they’re probably planning to reroute to get the both of us.” Nate yelled, his voice fighting against the wind.

“Right.” You seemed unsure, and you were, but right now you didn’t have much a choice than to face this head on. You both made your way to the head of the train, your steps a bit slower and more cautious than Nate’s. You made a mental note to yourself to apologize to him for this later, not now, later. 

You peeked inside through the window door, a map was scrawled across the dashboard, they were definitely rerouting. You could see the railroad conductor on the floor and you put your head down before you were spotted. You nodded your head towards the door, Nate, understanding the message walked past you still holding on tight to the pipe above him and took a a dagger that he had in his back pocket.

He let his right hand let go of the pipe, the only thing holding him on is his left hand and took a huge swing at the glass of the door, the old window, it shattered upon impact and he swung himself inside the control room, you following him shortly after.

Then began the brawl inside the control room, you dodged a couple of punches and to be completely honest, you took more than you dodged. You noticed Nate struggling with another goon by the window and you rushed over lifting the man by his feet, eventually both pushing him out the window.

You continued leading with this technique, it was useful, sure, but you weren’t exactly sure how long it work before the enemies in the other carts would catch on their coworkers flying out the main window. Did the passengers notice?

“That seems to be the last of them, you alright?” Nate shot you a look of concern, right now the most you could do is nod in reply, the adrenaline you had rushing through your body slowly wearing off.

“There’s more of them in the other carts, we need to get rid of them, fast, before they realize their coworkers took their stop early.” You informed running a hand through your (h/c) hair, trying to calm yourself down. 

“Right. Trinity never goes out does it? They’re like leeches.” He chuckled trying to lighten the mood a bit. You furrowed your brows,

“Who?”

“Wait a minute so you’re telling me you don’t-”

He was interrupted by the cart door slamming open, you weren’t really happy with what seeing. Tall buddy, muscular, seriously… tall.

He was taller than you and… Drake.

“Hey there big guy, I wouldn’t suppose you’re on our side, huh?” Nate sent him a witty smirk and you shot him a warning glance. He really shouldn’t be testing his luck right now. You took a quick step back as soon as he threw a punch at Nate, “Suppose not then…” He gently padded his own nose, testing for blood, not yet, at least… Just as Nate’s rather large opponent took another swing, Nate swiftly dodged left leading him into the other cart. 

Did he just abandon you, here? With some guy twice your size and mass? No. He was buying you time… Right.

You took a quick glance across the control room, there wasn’t anything in here, no gun, surprisingly… Even with a gun you were pretty sure Mr. Tall And Buff was made out of steel.

Man of Steel.

Not the time to thinking about movies you need to watch as soon as you get out of this… family scandal.

Was it even still in theaters?

The emergency break caught your eye, you looked back at Nate and his opponent, his opponent taking the lead at the end of the train if this kept going on, one of them would be falling out. By the looks of it, it would probably be your only ally right now, Nathan Drake.

As soon as his opponent pushed him into the seat you saw your chance and pulled the emergency break lever sending you almost flying forward, you hit the metallic ground of the control room letting out a groan of discomfort, that didn’t go to plan… did it?

You turned around, still on the ground, crawled into another cart and looked for Nathan’s opponent, nowhere in sight. You stood up with the help of the adjacent seat, sending a reassuring smile at the kid seated at the window before making your way to the back of the cart.

You spotted Nate sprawled on two seats and you pitied him, he looked beat up. You stole a glance at the emergency exit, seeing his opponent laying on the train tracks.

“Looks like that’s the end of it for… him.” You nodded towards the emergency exit letting out a sigh of relief.

“Good work (L/N)” Nate lets out before closing his eyes, he was probably exhausted, you were too. You looked around at the many passengers sitting as still as statues, almost as if they were glued in their seats. There were tourists, and probably locals too. What do you even say to them? You make your way to the front of the train, almost jumping out of the train when you most of their gazes on you, if they weren’t on you, they were on the guy that just lost his balance and fell out of a moving train.

You turned around as soon as you got to the front of the train looking over everyone again, they all look terrified, then again, you were too after what just happened.

You took a deep breath before announcing, “Next stop, Cairo.” You smiled, some of them getting out of their seats and clapping, some clapping in their seats, and some not doing anything, still confused. You heard a whistle from the back of the train, probably your new ally, Nathan Drake.


End file.
